Behind of a True Reality
by Sherian
Summary: As soon as Kylo Ren opened his eyes that morning, he came across several problems. First: He doesn't know where he was And finally: he doesn't know to the girl who slept beside him. Fortunately, his alarm hadn't sounded yet.


His dreams were dispelled when he felt the burning rays of the sun close to his face, he stretched his hands toward the alarm clock that surely would sound like every morning with its disturbing and annoying tone.

His hands slipped between the soft blankets of his bed, he stretched his hand as much as he could and yet it seems like if his little bed was infinite because it just went on and on. Almost as if it doesn't have an end.

When he finally achieving perceive something other than the linen sheets; he realized that was not the nightstand, but something softer. Silky almost like silk, his hands continued to enjoy its texture until a thicker structure and yet still pleasing to the touch, almost like hair ...

"Hair?" Kylo Ren was surprised at any time of the night before he had brought someone to his apartment.

It was then his eyes popped open, almost let out a cry; he was surprised to see a girl who slept beside him. Her brown hair framed her feminine face and she slept peacefully outside the outside world.

Slowly he turned his eyes to behold the place where he was, this wasn't his apartment, nor any place he has been before; it was a place totally unfamiliar.

The bright yellow walls completely different to grayish walls of his small room. The bedside table perfectly leaning against the wall on his left side only with a clock in the middle.

 _At least, it hasn't sounded yet._

 _"I've to get out of here."_ Decided as he watched to the curtains covering image outdoors. He slowly slipped out of bed carefully not to wake the girl. But every effort was useless before he could set foot out of bed, she began to wake up and stretch her hands to the head of the bed.

Suddenly her almond-shaped eyes opened.

She stared at him holding a curious smile; Kylo Ren didn't know what to do and just drank of his little saliva to moisten his dry throat

"Good morning ..." rang the voice of the girl getting up from the pillow. Within of him: the seconds seemed eternities and centuries; nothing could be more bizarre.

"We're very quiet today," She said with her melodious voice as she approached him...but Kylo Ren remained motionless and silent.

The girl got up slowly of bed, turning him her back ... she was dressed in a nightgown almost phosphorescent orange contrast with the lighting in the morning.

When she turned over, he managed to see her completely. Her belly was rounded, curved forward, she looked at him strangely for a second and then magically gave him a smile.

The young woman with he had awakened, was pregnant.

"Ben, Are you okay?" She asked fearfully by failing received a response.

 _What had happened? Where is he? Who is this girl? And Why she looked at him as if she knew him?_

Too many questions flogged his mind without being able to answer them, he was afraid and hated to admit it.

Even with a strange feeling, he began to remember the last yesterday ...

His first memory after arriving at his work was to have received a call from his mother as soon as he got to her apartment, rarely saw his mother and his phone conversions were always brief. And yet that call has been longer than usual.

In recent years, the only concern of her mother lay in when he would go to visit her.

She commented that her father and she wanted to see him. Kylo Ren smiled melancholy when tried to remember how long ago he was that saw his parents.

Suddenly he remembered the last time that he saw them…. was many years ago in the Christmas season exactly on Christmas Eve dinner at the home of his uncle Luke.

As for he was eager to see them too, but he was busy in the pending projects of his employment. Sigh after that topic... his mother didn't hang as always; for the unwillingness of his son. But instead, she centered their talk in an even more difficult to treat it.

"The marriage"

His nostrils expired all the air from his lungs before focusing on their last conversation.

" _Oh God... Was it possible that his mother had come to hire this girl?"_

They didn't live in the same state. Still, he was aware that his mother was a very persuasive woman when an idea crosses her mind.

"No," He said to himself immediately; his mother would never come to these extremes. He keeps remembering the rest of the afternoon.

After hanging up his mother making a slight promise to try to go to dinner New Year, completely forgetting to mention something about marriage again.

Maybe he was drunk and this was nothing more than a delusion caused by the fumes of wine. It sounds logical to him, one of his companions had gone through something similar having hallucinations.

There was only one problem: He was sober all day yesterday, besides he had been over a week since he had drunk and more than a month and he has stepped into a bar.

His eyes closed to remember the rest of his evening.

He sat down to watch a movie on television and at the end of dinner, he dragged his heavy and tired body to his room.

There was nothing unusual about his routine it arguably does exactly the same as the day before. Kylo Ren was running out his memories and his options…

He would have to leave the room to find some clue of where is he and that was what had happened in the last hours. In the event that he won't find anything would have to ask the girl.

If he wanted answers would have to leave to look for them.


End file.
